Enlightenment of the Heart
by Cosmic Sky
Summary: Having been summoned as her mortal self, Sanzang had to deal with mortal entanglements, such as romantic feelings, and yearnings. Fighting off these things took a lot out of her, but after a while one must consider if the fight is worth it. Love and affection were some of the best parts of mortal life. Sanzang had never quite gotten to feel them in life. Well, this was her chance.


**Welcome, back everyone, to yet another lemony look into the daily lives of Chaldea's oddball and eccentric residents! The stars this time are our sole remaining Master and the mortal self of a future Buddha exploring some of the more…lewd aspects of human existence and more. Enjoy! **

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

"Coast clear." Sighed the long-haired woman quickly breaking off into a quiet sprint that had her sandal-covered feet slapping against the dirt beneath her. Of course, she was probably making a ruckus that any of the more noise-sensitive Servants could hear, especially with the jingling of her staff. All she could hope was that none of them decided to come after her to investigate, or give her an earful. There was a chance that some knew of her secreting away and were happy for it; after all, it wasn't like she was a highly valued member of the team.

Sanzang's heart shriveled at the thought, but she pressed on, hoping that the small piece of light she was heading towards would be enough to help her forget that pain.

Somewhat luckily, little had changed since the last time she'd walked the mountainous path some hundreds, bordering on maybe a thousand years ago. The faint outline of the dug-out road remained. If she looked close enough, Sanzang could have sworn she could still see the footprints left behind by monks and others coming to pay their respects and offer their daily prayers. This day, Sanzang would be no different.

After a full day of rain, the sun had begun to come out and shine, almost like an omen. Or that's what Sanzang wanted to see it as. Maybe the Buddha was being merciful to her after all she'd been through, or rather, all that she'd forced others to endure to look after her. Yet another reason why she had to make an effort to go on this solitary trip.

As she arrived at her destination, the Chinese monk could see that time had indeed left its mark on the temple she'd once visited some thirteen-hundred years ago. Though the structure remained on the mountain side, it had been worn down by time, and perhaps whatever other anomalies this Singularity had hurled at it. From the looks of things; the third level of the building hadn't completely caved in, even if the rooftop had a massive hole in it. Upon entering the structure, Sanzang actually found herself able to somewhat appreciate that; it allowed the evening sunlight to flutter in basking the worn but still very impressive interior with a serene glow.

Foremost, the golden Buddha statue that sat at the heart of the temple was still as pristine as it had been hundreds of years ago.

"Guess some things truly can endure the test of time, positive, and negative." She mused stepping across the old wooden boards that creaked beneath her feet. That was actually something somewhat soothing. It reminded her just a tad bit of the old days. All that was missing were her three companions; if they were there then no doubt the quiet serenity she was enjoying at the moment wouldn't be happening.

Still, that partially pained her.

"It's funny…and hard to swallow," She began to no one in particular. "You all, well, Sun, Zhu, mostly you two, got on my nerves at times…yet I won't deny that you were the best companions a monk could have asked for. Especially a sorry excuse for a monk like me. I bet you both would have something to say about all of the messes I'd gotten myself into since being summoned by Chaldea; you'd certainly get a laugh over Camelot and the maelstrom that was." At the mention of the incident, Sanzang raised her hand and stared at her right palm. She could still remember it, the surge of divine power that had coursed through her then exploded out of her palm blasting a massive hole in the city's formerly impenetrable walls thus allowing her allies to make their way inside and stop the Lion King. The deed had naturally cost the Caster her life, but it was a small price to pay for the greater good.

It was a small price to pay to ensure her Master continued to live on and do his duty.

Before she knew it, her mind was filling up with all of her interactions with the blue-eyed human who was in fact humanity's last hope, Ritsuka Fujimaru. He was a bit of an oddity, no famous background, lineage, or even prior training, just an iron-will and duty that drove him forward. Clasping her hands together, she bowed her head and solemnly presented herself before the golden vintage as what she always had been-a mere human being seeking enlightenment. But this time, she was also seeking something else, she was asking for a favor.

_Amongst the many souls that have walked this earth, I only ask that his be protected a little while longer. He is…he has his impurities, but his heart, his __**soul**__ is the purest that humanity has to offer, at least when it comes to doing the right thing. His will is greater than that of even some of heaven's mightiest warriors. Few can do as he has done, and continue to do so knowing little of the future. For not only is he a strong warrior…but he is as kind and merciful as the you himself. After all, he's tended to murders, cutthroats, miscreants, and lastly…cowards such as myself. He has watched over us all with compassion just as the you would have. I know that such heavenly awards await him when his soul ascends…but I…I selfishly ask this, please allows those of us on this plain to keep him a while longer. Humanity still has need of him, we still have need of him…I…I still have need of him. _

Near immediately, she tried to recant her words, but Sanzang couldn't fully bring herself to do so. The prayer had come from the deepest recesses of her heart thus denying it meant denying herself. Surely she couldn't do such a thing; more accurately, she couldn't _continue _to do such a thing.

It wasn't like she hadn't thought of the Japanese male, quite the opposite if she were being honest with herself. She'd thought of him quite a lot. In fact, his face was literally the last thing she'd pictured in her mind before using her Noble Phantasm back in Camelot. He'd given so much in looking after her in spite of her bumbling incompetence so she wanted to give maybe just a fraction of that back to him.

Sweet relief swam through her when she was re-summoned to Chaldea and found him standing before her. It might have been her imagination, but Sanzang could have sworn similar relief was bubbling within his eyes when he saw that she was alive and well so to speak. The perks of being a Servant and Chaldea having the resources to summon them over and over again. Not that Sanzang looked forward to dying.

And yet when it came to the safety of the seventeen-year-old, she was able to throw off her fears and unease and commit.

"I suppose that's what makes you like him, eh, Master?" She whispered finally looking up at the golden statue with near teary eyes. "You…truly are a kind and righteous Master and man. Far too great for…someone like me, yet I feel like I-"

_**THUNK! **_

"Eh!?"

Again, the Buddha statue shook.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Stammered the long-haired Caster bowing her head repeatedly and praying as hard as she possibly could. The cracking and reeking continued in spite of her repeated apologies, so she tried even harder.

With her senses completely and totally blocked out, the Caster failed to notice that the statue was still moving, but not of its valuation. It was in fact being moved by something else. Something big and hairy, and hungry. Murderous crimson eyes fell upon the praying monk and lit up with gluttonous light. The golden statue was tossed to the side freeing up the creature's hands just as it gave a ravenous shout before lunging at the defenseless Servant.

"SANZANG!"

The voice of her Master snapped the Caster awake. Rather than look to the front, she looked to the side, finding him bolting towards her with an expression of pure horror on his face. The next thing she knew, she was swept up in his arms, moving like the wind. A resounding crash nearly shattered her eardrums finally giving her reason to expect her surroundings. Glancing over Ritsuka's shoulder, she saw a pair of massive hairy hands buried in the floorboards where she used to. A cry of shock left her lips in realizing how close she'd come to death, then came another as she got a look at the creature that had nearly crushed her into a bloody pulp.

Standing at a good seven-feet tall, it towered over her and her Master. Thick blankets of black fur covered the bulky simian body that turned in their direction revealing a pair of animalistic crimson eyes along with a saliva-dripping mouth. A primal shriek flew from the creature's mouth as its arms were raised.

"I know now I'm interrupting a moment of yours, but I _really_ think we should get going!" Shouted the tight-faced human jumping to his feet.

"I-I-I agree! Lead the way, Master!" Sanzang stammered joining him as he grabbed her by the hand and began making way to the exit.

Unfortunately, it wasn't easy as another tremor shook the temple interior. Right before them another hairy hand burst through the floorboards; seconds later and a second hairy giant emerged before them. It looked as hungry and mad as its compatriot.

"T-This is supposed to be a sacred temple!" Cried the now trembling monk.

"Well, I don't think these two got the memo. They think it's a restaurant and I believe monk was on the menu." A chuckle rose from the teenager upon seeing the fearful expression on the Servant's face, but only for a moment. "Don't worry, just stay behind me. I think I can handle something like this."

Of course he did. In spite of being a human, Ritsuka Fujimaru was battle-tested many times over. Far more so than Sanzung, who'd seen quite a bit on her pilgrimage to India. That said, she'd done very little fighting. That had been left up to her disciples, just as it was being left up to her Master to defend _her_.

He held out his hands, rings of blue light briefly flashing in his palms. His fingers clenched, and there in each palm were circular rings lined with four sharp blades. Immediately, Sanzang though of Indian chakrams, but upon closer look she saw more a resemblance to Japanese shurikens.

Regardless, he flung them in opposite directions, and proved just as deadly as their inspiration.

Blood gushed from the wounded beasts who toppled to the floor, the veins in their legs severed in flashes of silver. The floor once more shook as the beasts cried out in agony.

"That was…ah, not short of what I'd expect from you, Master!" Cheered the Caster, her fear blown away like dust in the wind.

The pride on the blue-eyed human's face was short-lived as upon catching the throwing stars, he looked back to Sanzang, his expression serious. "Come on, we have to go, now!"

Just as Sanzang felt herself begin to feel safe, the temple shook again, and another roar broke the air. This one was louder and more bestial causing her heart to pound against her chest. Whatever was coming up next she knew it was bigger and meaning than the two beasts her Master had incapacitated. A moment later and she was proven right.

Daring to glance back at where the statue once stood, she saw a larger than average hand burst out of the hole. This one was absolutely massive, large enough that Sanzang was sure she could tuck herself into a ball and snuggle fit into the hairy palm; that didn't bode well for the actual size of the monstrosity pursuing them. A second hand appeared causing the temple inside to shake like a rattle.

With an expression of pure horror, the Servant realized the entire structure was seconds away from coming down. One of the few temples that she and her disciples had visited centuries ago was about to come crumbling down. Granted, it'd already been destroyed along with everything else in the human word, but still. The pain momentarily stung her.

And then a cool hand was there to relieve the pain. Looking down, she saw her right hand had was being gripped by Ritsuka, who was frantically leading her onward. Heat swelled within the big-chested woman's cheeks as she realized that her safety was his primary concern.

_It's because of me he's even here! Looking after my foolish self! _Sanzang cursed.

The end was in sight, literally. It was exactly what Ritsuka had been hoping for. "Go!" he shouted skidding to a stop.

To the immense amazement of the long-haired Servant, he gripped her arm with both hands then twisted his body about, propelling her through the temple door. Naturally, Sanzang shrieked all the while, even as her face hit the dirt and she rolled to the side.

Within seconds, she was sitting up, pushing away the dizziness and staring straight ahead. Ritsuka was standing with his back to her, even as the space around him shook and the booming roar grew louder and closer. A scream rose in the Caster's throat.

There was a flash of bright golden light, then the space in front of him exploded in a mass of cackling lightning. Amidst it all, he turned back to face her, revealing the wild and somewhat startled grin on his face. It grew closer and closer until Sanzang could practically reach out and touch the human teenager.

"That…was…kind of fun to be honest." He measly said with shaking legs. Looking over his shoulder, the temple cracked and groaned, then collapsed off the mountain side taking its monstrous occupants with it. Their furious screams were lost amidst the sound of cascading rumble which eventually vanished as it fell outside of their hearing range. Once it did, Ritsuka's legs finally gave out on him causing him to fall onto his buttocks. "Sanzang, you alright?"

For a minute, her face was one of complete shock. Once she recomposed herself, she let it all out. "Am I alright? I should be asking you that! Master, that was dangerous and reckless! B-But y-you saved me. Again. A-A-And y-you looked k-kind of cool doing it." Seconds after saying the words, a blush overtook her face causing her to look away. "Y-You followed me, d-d-didn't you?"

"I saw you sneaking away and…um, sorry if I stepped in on a private moment of yours." Sheepishly admitted the Japanese youth bowing his head and readying himself for a reprimand.

Sanzang joined him in bowing her head, though her face was nearly as red as the prayer beads that hung around her neck. "You saved my life…again. If anything…I owe you more thanks. I don't think I'll ever be able to repay."

"You don't have to worry about repaying me or anything." Came his half-wheeze, half laugh. "Besides, if we kept track of who saved who do you have any idea how hard it would be for Chaldea to stay up and running?"

"Well, we do have some rather annoying tax and debt collectors amongst our ranks. Were they with us, Wukong and Zhu with us they'd be amongst the most hated." Sanzang laughed.

Ritsuka raised an eyebrow. "That bad, huh?"

"Terrible, absolutely terrible…but in a pinch…reliable. Much like you…but in terms of personality, I'd argue that you have them beat by a long mile."

A flower of laughter blossomed between the Master and Servant; it was a way of relieving tension between them. It soothed the tension that had built up in the wake of the destruction eventually allowing for them to rise back up to their feet.

"Come on, no offense, but I think we've had enough prayer for one day and should be heading-" Suddenly, his expression darkened as his sixth sense sounded the alarm. Acting on pure reflex, he pushed the Caster back, accidently pressing up against her breasts. It was a perverted moment that went largely ignored as danger rose up behind them.

Landing with a resounding thud, the unseen yet gigantic monster reappeared. It rose, its dark brown fur sharply contrasted to the bright yellow and orange cast by the sunset behind the two, who took a fighting stance, or rather, one of them did.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Yeren! W-W-What's a Yeren doing here!" Squeaked the Caster.

"Don't know, don't think it matters! Run, I'll hold it off!" Barked Chaldea's last Master re-summoning his throwing stars. Without missing a beat, he threw them at the twelve-foot tall monster hoping he'd draw blood. He did, just not as much as he would have liked as the beast raised its meaty arms. Within seconds the wild beast was on the rebound, raising its right and driving it directly toward him. Instinct took over again sending him into a dive roll. Ritsuka moved between the beast's legs, getting into the monster's blind spot. Holding out his hand, Ritsuka manifested his next weapon, one that had become his favorite.

_**THUNK! THUNK! THUNK! **_

Three crossbow bolts, all close enough to the spine they were able to cause the creature immense pain. Unfortunately, it blindly lashed out with that pain, sweeping its left arm about as it spun around. Left with no choice, Ritsuka fell back. Coming back up, he realized he was at the cliffside's edge. Behind him lay a hundred-foot drop into who knew what. He was trapped. Which really just meant he had to force his way through.

Looking him in the eye, the Yeren made it clear he wasn't going to be eaten, he was going to be pulverized. Ritsuka sneered back at the Wild Man daring him to try it. Both arms were raised while the crossbow was leveled at the chest, magical energy accumulating within the arrow tip.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM, YOU VILE BEAST!"

Given the usual easy-going and often frightened nature of the voice, it came as quite a shock to Ritsuka. For the Bigfoot-like monster, it was just a surprise that caught its attention. Turning its head back, it found the formerly quivering Caster having assumed a fighting stance right beside a golden portal. Her face was a mask of righteous rage as she thrusted her palm forward.

Even Ritsuka winced seeing the massive gold and red-colored polearm slam hard into the Yeren's chest. He could hear the bones break upon impact and knew immediately that the monster man was dead. It was powerful, but it couldn't survive the bone-shattering impact of the Monkey King's prized staff being slammed into its chest. Sadly, the impact did far more than just kill the monster; the resulting shockwave was the last straw for the cliffside, already close to crumbling.

"Master! Master! I'm coming!" Shouted Sanzang running towards the human, her melon-like breasts jiggling in their restraints.

Ritsuka wanted to tell her to stay away, but his lungs were already burning with air as he attempted to sprint forward. The ground beneath his feet was giving way. He reached out, already knowing in his mind what was going to happen next.

Miraculously, the Master and Servant locked hands, then tumbled downward together into the misty chasm below along with the corpse of the Man-Monkey.

* * *

Warmth, such a pleasant and comforting feeling it was. Sanzang wasn't sure where it was coming from, but she wanted the flow to continue. Scratch that, a part of her did want to know where it was coming from thus, she began to open her eyes.

Twin pools of blue light met her ruby-colored eyes. Before she knew it, a smile spread along her face. "Master," Came her gentle whisper. Her happiness faded as her vision cleared and she saw the state he was in. Well, not completely.

First off, he was shirtless revealing a scar-patted body that was illuminated by the glow of a nearby campfire. Sanzang's heart skipped several beats as she took in the warrior body that the young man had undoubtedly earned through his many trials. On the other hand, she couldn't help but notice the small bandages that had been applied to his head and chest and arms, he'd had to perform first aid. He was _doing _first aid, on her.

"Hey, how are you feeling? I put up a barrier just before we hit the water to avoid the worst of the fall, but you still might have taken a few bruises."

"I-I think I should be the one asking that question." She said attempting to sit upright only to wince in discomfort.

"Hey, hey! Easy! I know you're tough, but you should still let me-"

"No, I'm not." She somewhat darkly interrupted. "I-"

"You just saved my life by summoning the legendary staff of the Monkey King and used it to knock out a giant Bigfoot knockoff. Then you ran to save me, the most average guy in perhaps all of Chaldea." His smile was more luminous than the campfire blazing to the right. "If you ask me, that's enough for a-"

_**BOOM! **_

"Oh, really! After everything that happened, now this?!" Bemoaned the Caster looking up to the darkening sky. Moments later and the first of several droplets of rain began to pour down. Ritsuka cursed before breaking away from her to set up some sort of cover for their campsite. Already, the campfire was beginning to die.

"Here, take this! It'll keep you warm until I can set up something better!" He called throwing her something, a raincoat.

Sanzang held the water repellent clothing in her hands. She looked back at the working human with admiration gleaming in her ruby-colored eyes. _Is this really alright? For such a noble person like him to waste his time on a frightened mouse like myself? Or for a devout monk such as myself to have…_

A quick glance around the forest and she surprisingly remembered where they were. They'd stopped to break at a nearby lake which sat directly below the cliff side temple they'd visited before. Instantly, the pieces connected.

Quickly, she jumped to her feet, ignoring the minor ache in her leg. "H-Hey! I know a place can take shelter from this storm! Another temple not that far from here!" Suddenly, she stopped herself as she stared sheepishly at him. "That is…if you're up for another temple visit. Hopefully this one won't be monster infested."

There was something undeniable eye-catching about his black-hair matted to his face while he shot her a lax smile. "Well, between the two of us, I don't think any more monsters will be a problem. Here's hoping that the journey's not too long."

She could blame the red blush on her cheeks on the terrible weather; she hoped she could. "U-U-Um, a-a-about that…I…it seems you only have one raincoat a-a-and I…oh, to hell with it all! I'll carry the raincoat on my back while you carry me on yours! How does that sound?"

Thunder cracked above them, driving home just how big a request she'd just made.

"Oh…um…i-if you're…okay with it." Secretly, Ritsuka prayed that nothing was said regarding the crimson streak across his cheeks.

And that was how the Master-Servant duo began to travel through the rainy forest, the former surprisingly holding the latter who held up the raincoat to protect them both. It did the trick in protecting them both from the harsh freezing winds, and keeping their faces beat-red due to the positions they were in. Ritsuka tried to focus on putting one foot in front of the other in spite of the sensual feel of the massive breasts pressing against his back.

Sanzang did her best to not _enjoy _the feeling of being carried on the back of her Master and spiritual disciple.

It was sinful and immoral, but a part of her couldn't help but cheer and bounce with excitement at the positions they were in. She'd bene carried on the back before, but Wukong and Zhu had been…well, she preferred not to think about it. Sha had without a doubt been the kindest, but his carrying of her simply didn't compare to the feel she got from Ritsuka. More than riding his back, she wanted to be in his arms.

_No! No! Don't think like that! You're a monk! You're…you're…oh hell, who am I kidding? I'm a pathetic excuse for a monk! One that constantly needs saving…but…like he said, I did save him so maybe…_

"How are you feeling?" Came his gentle voice in a whisper.

"G-Good. I…I…Ritsuka," she said using his name rather than any sort of titles. "Thank you for coming to rescue me. If I may ask…why did you follow me to the temple?"

"Because…well, two reasons. One I was worried about you since I know that you hate being alone." He responded truthfully. His head fell hiding the expression on his face. Even then, Sanzang was sure she could feel his heartbeat and sense the racing river of his emotions. "The other reason was because I was kind of curious about what some of these ancient Chinese temples might have looked like in their prime, sort of."

"Oh yeah, that's right. You've been keeping some sort of scrap book of all the locations we've visited. To be honest with you, I…kind of want to see the real world myself, see how much my homeland and India's changed."

"…Then…maybe when all of this is over with, you can do that." Nervously offered the young male keeping his head down as to avoid the blush on his face from being spotted.

Sanzang tightened her hold on him, squishing her breasts deeper into his back. "I-I-If I do that then you'll…you'll…come with me, won't you?"

"Heh, something tells me I won't have much choice. Someone will have to be there to look after you and keep you out of trouble." Laughed the teenager.

"H-Hey! I'm competent enough on my own! Sometimes! I'm just asking because the journey will be much better with you! You're far better company than Wukong or that perverted pig, even if you do have some perverted thoughts every now and then." Quickly defended the Caster.

"Well, can you blame me when you walk around dressed like that? Pretty sure every male in Chaldea including Medb has looked at you in…that way." It wasn't really a defense, but Ritsuka knew trying to deny it wasn't exactly going to cut it.

Sanzang looked to the side, her cheeks smoldering. "But…you…look at me the most, right? I mean out of all the other girls at Chaldea. She had no idea why she asked such a question, or why it even formed in her head.

But she was happy with the answer she got. "Yes. I do." The blush was evident in his voice. "I always look at you because…you're…you live up to your legend, even when you do run for the hills."

Rather than embarrassment, Sanzang laughed. She knew of her flaws well, but it was nice to have someone speak of whatever positive points she might have held, and do so genuinely.

Her memory had proven correct in recalling a temple nearby. A village temple near the heart of an emptied village whose hollowed insides neither of the pair paid much mind to. Luck was with them as the inside was quite spacious, even if it did have some holes in the sides and rooftop. Sanzang summoned up her staves and used them as candle lights; unconventional they it might have been, but it worked. Seeing them, gave Ritsuka an idea.

"Your magecraft has gotten so much better, not that I can offer much." She offered watching the translucent blue barrier form around their improvised shelter. At the four corners of the barrier hummed her staves, acting as conduits for the magical energy.

"Well, your praise is worth something, at least in my book. Stand here and rest up while I go commit home robbery to rustle us up something to eat and something to sleep on." Ritsuka said with a chuckle.

"Maybe I'm overly optimistic, but I believe you might be given a pass given the situation." Lightly jested the ruby-eyed woman. Secretly, she was grateful for the alone time as it gave her the opportunity to come to grips with some things. Sanzang placed a hand over her breast beneath which beat her racing heart. _I'm due to become a Buddha one day…and yet I still remain human, or as human as a Servant can get. Doesn't that mean I can…indulge in some human antics? I already possess a mortal's cowardice, but maybe I can also…_

Those thoughts refused to leave her mind; they only grew stronger as the subject of them returned carrying straw mats for sleeping and cooking utensils and cooking materials, all of which he made use of while the storm outside beat against the Bounded Field. They were completely immune to it. It was their own little world, one which they both basked in, on the outside and mostly on the inside. It was clear that their minds were racing with thoughts every time their eyes connected.

"I never liked being by myself." She said suddenly as they came close to finishing their dinner. "I suppose that's one reason why I was able to put up with a loudmouth like Sun and a perverted fool like Zhu…though…over time I'll admit…I…did come to like them." The admission came with a soft smile that the teenager across from her found to be more precious than gold.

"You know, I think that's one thing we have in common. To be honest…I…I've come to like being around everyone in Chaldea myself, even some of the less savory types." Ritsuka said.

"Including that so-called pharaoh?" Sanzang inquired with a groan.

The teenager laughed. "Yes, including her. There's no way I ever would have made it this far without the help of everyone."

"Respectfully, not true, Ritsuka." She was the one smiling while he had the surprised look on his face. "Doubtlessly, while we Servants possess great skill and powers…we'd be lost without you guiding us. Surely you know of the comparisons that have been made regarding you."

"Yet, I sit here, still very much a flawed human."

"…Just between you and me, I don't think that's entirely a bad thing. After all, as humans, we can make mistakes, we can learn, grow, and repent for them. We can…" Their gazes lingered on one another, though Sanzang found it hard to tear her eyes away from his blue orbs. "You're a deeply flawed person with spiritual impurities." Somewhat annoyingly, his lips ticked upward in a smile. "Hey! You're supposed to deny what I just said! Come on!"

His hands rose, the smirk giving way to laughter. "Hey! I am who I am! Deep down, I'm still a teenage kid from Japan, but I like to think I've done so well for myself so far. I mean, Goetia's no longer threatening humanity and at best all we're doing is just cleaning up stranglers now so…"

"…I'm happy we get to keep spending time together though." Came the monk's quiet voice. Her shoulders sagged as a heavy-hearted sigh escaped her lips. "The final battle against Goetia was without a doubt a moment that will forever live in recorded history, dare I say it, it almost might rival Buddha's ascension. You, an ordinary mortal bringing together so many from across time and space…it…Ritsuka, you became a hero, you _are_ a hero. One that brings salvation and enlightenment wherever you go. Getting to spend more time beside you is…a blessing. To be able to spend such time with you is…as I said, I feel blessed to be by your side." Sanzang thought that confessing those feelings would make the burning heat in her chest dissipate. If anything, it only caused the flame to grow stronger.

She'd unknowingly lit a similar flame in the chest of the Japanese Master. His hands laced together. "I don't think you know how happy I am to hear that, Sanzang. I mean, given who I am, I don't think there's much peace and quiet waiting for me in my immediate future, even if I can go back to my old life."

"Well," she began nervously rising to her feet then moving to sit next to him. Her heart was beating so fast that Sanzang feared it was going to burst from her chest. "Some say that life is a never-ending journey; as I have learned, such journeys are easier when they're traveled together. I am a…sensitive person prone to completely losing myself to despair should I be by myself. On top of that," she reached out and laced her left hand with his right. "I like being around you, you help remind me that though my fate may be to one day become a Buddha…I am still human, thus I want to indulge in human feelings and antics…and sins."

There was a light squeeze. His eyes found hers in a brief exchange. "Do you consider love a sin?"

Adamantly, she shook her head. "No, no. It's just…I took vows, oaths, those things are supposed to be the foundation of my existence. You on the other hand…you make me question all of that because you remind me that I am still a human being with feelings and desires. I try to free myself of some of those desires…but again, you make me question all of that." Gathering what little courage she held, she finally looked to the red-faced teenager. "I'm tired of denying those desires…and I'm pretty sure so are you, my Master. I want to…oh, how do I say this. I want to indulge in those desires."

"…And…what if I…was…willing to help you?" Ritsuka responded, his heart racing at a mile a minute. Their physical proximity to each other was rapidly leading them to only one conclusion.

"Then I am willing to make a new commitment." She said reaching up with her hand to cradle his cheek. In an instant Ritsuka's lay atop of hers as he leaned in close. Sanzang did the exact same, unsure of what would happen next.

A sense of liberation was what she got.

For their first kiss, neither Ritsuka nor Sanzang wanted to think they were doing too bad. Neither of them had pulled away yet, that was something. If anything, they seemed to press against one another as if it were a battle and one was trying to get the upper hand on the other. Eventually, they involved their tongues. Just little over a centimeter separated their now red and wet lips as they pulled apart, yet their tongues nervously darted out. They met one another mid-way sending an unimaginable jolt racing through the both of them. To say it had energized them down to their cores would have been an understatement. Fueled by that surge, they went further.

Sanzang let out a small "eep!" as her back hit the straw-laced bed that had been made for them. Ritsuka personally found it cute, and used the slight interruption as an opportunity to break apart and inhale more than a fistful of air. Daring to look down caused that gulp of air to become next to useless as his breath was utterly taken away.

It went without saying that Sanzang was an attractive woman, an immensely attractive woman even if she didn't believe it to be so. Obviously, there were her breasts, giant watermelons that just barely fit into her bra and spilled out of her outfit. Every step she took caused them to jiggle, a fact she was passingly aware of. Not that a select number minded that, Ritsuka included. It'd be a bold face lie to deny that he'd dreamed of touching them, palming them, having his dick sandwiched between them. All that said, while her breasts were indeed quite a sell, Ritsuka found other aspects of her body attractive such as her hips and legs. Legs that were adorned by gold-lined blue stockings that always drew his eyes whenever he gazed downward. There had been nights where he'd awoken with a harden member due to wet dreams involving those thighs wrapped around his waist. Currently, that scenario was maybe a few minutes away from happening. Lastly, there were her-

"C-Come here, please!" Came the Caster's sudden heartfelt cry. Her arms stretched out, wrapping around his back and bringing him down so their lips could connect once again. The brief time when they'd been separated was apparently too much for her. Sanzang was the aggressive one, she was the one completely dominated the make-out. It was because of her they rolled over thus she was on top and Ritsuka was on the bottom. Her gargantuan breasts were now baring down on his chest. In response, he slid his hands over her ass. A throaty howl rose and passed into his mouth from the Servant. Ritsuka knew her body was a tad…sensitive, which meant that if they went down this path, he'd be the one holding the reigns.

Sanzang loved that prospect, and she knew that her Master-turned-lover did as well.

Gradually, her hands withdrew from Ritsuka's body, not that that meant much. His hold on her buttocks was rapidly becoming iron-clad. Secretly, he'd dreamed of digging his fingers into her backside, her ass, and holding her in place while he dominated her. Unknown to the human, the Chinese Servant had similar thoughts. Indecent literature and films here and there had awoken her to a buried desire to be held and loved. She was never given such treatment in life, and she'd be damned if she ever let that insufferable Monkey King have his way with her. Muscles and strength be damned.

Who held her in his arms was the person she knew in her heart was the right one. The one who could not only make her feel useful, but also the one who could make her feel loved. How they'd found one another, she could only attribute it to being the will of the heavens, perhaps even Buddha himself.

Her hands trembled as she moved them to her lower abdomen, where the strings that held her robe together lay. Of course she was nervous in a situation like this, but her lustful desires allowed for her to push past the unease and fear she felt. The white robe was tossed over to the side; it might have been Sanzang's imagination, but she could have sworn it was accompanied by a distant clap of thunder. Normally, she would have taken that as some sort of omen, but this wasn't about what Buddha wanted, it was about her wants. She wanted Ritsuka to want her in the way that a man could want a woman.

And so far, it was looking like that was the case.

The teenager's eyes nearly popped out of his skull in getting a clearer and up front view of the ancient monk's body. _Monks aren't supposed to be this sexy. _Ritsuka absent-mindedly thought. A nagging voice in the corners of his mind chided him, reminding him that there were such things as "sexy nuns" and "naughty" nuns. Without a doubt, the fabled monk who journeyed with the Monkey King himself fell into those categories. And she lay before Ritsuka, ready to bare it all. His member twitched and hardened within the confines of his pants. The yearning grew as his blue eyes swept across her body, examining every pore of it down to her trembling lips. He could practically see the swift intakes of breath she was taking to steady her racing heart, no different from him. Within him, something broke, or rather, something awoke as he suddenly shot up and smashed their lips together in a messy surprise kiss.

Sanzang was caught totally off-guard by the act, but she didn't resist it. Having grown to like kissing the seventeen-year-old human, she happily opened herself up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck as his did the same to his waist. Muffled moans and groans resounded through the hollowed out interior as the Master and Servant spent several long minutes connected at the mouth, their tongues aggressively courting one another. Air eventually separated them, and when it did Ritsuka decided to take the opportunity to speak.

"Undress me." He breathed out looking the Chinese beauty square in the eye. By sheer reflex, he rocked his hips while underneath her causing their nether regions to grind together.

In that moment, it was proven that carnal desires were indeed a natural part of human nature. After all, Sanzang's mind exploded with erotic and indecent thoughts in spite of having never touched any of those things in life. She was grateful, immensely, incredibly grateful for flawed, basic, human nature.

Reflected in her eyes was the lust she'd been suppressing for some time. Now, it was all exploding outward in a glorious burst as a smile blossomed along her face. An equally bright one formed on Ritsuka's as he saw that his inner feelings weren't as one-sided as he'd originally believed. Similar thoughts ran through the Servants mind as she surged forward, initiating the next kiss. Ritsuka's hands subconsciously dug into her bare ass, his hips thrusting forward sending a jolt up her spine. In time, she'd get around to doing as he'd requested, but first she'd enjoy herself a little first. He was going to do the same, so why couldn't she?

Even though he wanted to be stripped first, he was sure taking his time in roaming her scantly clad body. It was another long-held desire of his, to run his hands over her creamy pale skin as he wished. Sanzang went wild on his lips, and in turn he gently dug his fingers into her body, everywhere his hands roamed. He was turning her on in ways she either never knew or refused to think about. One look in her eyes told the Japanese teen that her thoughts were going to be quite a bit more lustful from this point on. And they'd be focused solely on him. That thought in mind, he grinned as he found his arms being raised allowing for his jacket and shirt to be removed and eventually discarded.

Luxurious fire exploded in the Caster's ruby eyes as she fully took in the scope of her Master's body. The norm for most Masters was a lean or even skinny body since most magi were magecraft-oriented, bulking at the concept of physical work and exercise. Thankfully, Ritsuka was the exception, being a rather unconventional magus. That, and having graduated into a full-blown adventurer. His adventures had left him with a body patted with scars, mementos from past engagements, some of which he'd fallen into on account of her cowardice and incompetence. All of them over a well chiseled canvas of refined and lean muscle, which was now hers. Hands that she usually held together in prayer and flung in wailing caressing the teenager's body. Her mouth hung open, drool beginning to slip down her lips as she truly took in the last Master's vintage.

As she did so, he took the chance to steal away a kiss from her. It quickly escalated from there, turning into a deep make out as Sanzang struggled to find the strength to push her lover back down. Eventually, she managed to do so, her hands sliding up his abdomen and stopping at his chest as she withdrew from his lips. They both let out a pained whine in doing so.

Again, her hands continued to tremble as she moved south, her fingers occasionally skimming against Ritsuka's skin. At times Sanzang couldn't contain herself and dipped down with her lips, sprinkling a few kisses onto her beloved's nude upper body before she finally reached the target of her arousal.

Weeks ago, there's been a night where she'd awoken in a cold sweat…and a hot sweat down south, thoughts of what lay between her Master's leg polluting her mind. The entirety of the next day had been spent praying, adamantly trying to deny what she'd dreamed of took place.

Through his pants, Ritsuka's growing bulge was evident. Seeing it caused the Chinese woman to pump an invisible fist in the air. Of course she was arousing him! Of course he wanted her! Speaking of arousal, her own seized her by the soul and spread through her like a plague.

In a single instant, she'd grabbed his pants, just barely managing to unzip them then tearing them off altogether. His underwear was little more than a blur that she snapped at. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw a multitude of colored shreds slowly falling to the ground. Only faintly was she aware of the shocked "eep!" from the blue-eyed teenager. It didn't matter to her as much as the sight of his unrestricted member now standing at full mast before her. Sanzang's mouth dropped, and her feminine core burst with heat as if it'd been touched by the fire god himself.

"You…realize what it is you're about to do, right?" Came his labored voice. It broke the sensual-induced haze she'd been under as evident by the brief flicker in her ruby-colored eyes. Sanzang looked back at him with a confused look, but only briefly.

Her cold hands sent a shock racing through him once they came into contact with his member. The Caster took glee in that as it'd be the first of many, and she was hoping that her lover would return the favor. "I know what I am about to do, my beloved Master and disciple. No, those titles aren't quite correct, not now. Tonight, I am simply a woman…and you are a man, my man. Hehehehe, besides, a screw up of a monk like me…I was bound to fall off the path eventually, why not into the arms of one who walks the path of righteousness?"

Ritsuka honestly couldn't help but wonder if she'd planned out that speech knowing the positions they were in. Not a lot of people thought Sanzang was a capable thinker, but as he'd observed, she could be pretty insightful and even cunning. Given her background, he wasn't too surprised. But he was surprised that the flame of lust was burning so hot within her, so hot he could practically see it in her heart. "Fair enough…but to keep walking that path I'm going to need some fuel." Declared the Japanese youth, his eyes shining like a tiger's before the pounce, his face also slid into a predatory grin.

It was Sanzang who pounced, her expression near mirroring his. Having only the foggiest idea of how to proceed, she took nearly the first half of his penis into her mouth. Her ears buzzed at hearing the erotic cry of her newly gained partner; she could feel his back arching up thus his cock being pushed deeper into her mouth. Sanzang instantly became intoxicated by the taste, all sense of rationality and piety evaporating from her mind. Her ruby red eyes damn near rolled into the back of her head leaving Ritsuka to do the thrusting. Actually, eh would have done the thrusting had she not slackened off. The sexual beast within him had been awoken, and it would have its fill of the big-breasted monk that had woken it up.

Ironically, it was the teen's thrusts that brought Sanzang back from the edge of limbo. Yet another debt she owed to him. Though still glazed over, her eyes found his. It served as a catalyst.

"MMMMMH!" Her mouth was totally obscured, and her pussy was quickly raging out of control like a wildfire. With eyes rapidly becoming lined with tears, she looked up at her Master and lover.

"Since you said you were going to cast away your piety, I hope you know what that means, Sanzang." Growled Chaldea's last Master with a hungry glint in his eyes. "You should know that with all of your yoga, all of your posing…did you ever stop to think what it was doing _me_?" With another growl, he pushed his member deep into the Caster's mouth. So close, he felt her entire body buzz. "You weren't cleansing me of spiritual sin, you were _tainting _me!" Another hard thrust and he watched her eyes roll into the back of her head. "Do you understand that now!" Caught up in the heat of the moment, he ripped his dick out from the Heroic Spirit's mouth, a stream of saliva and pre-cum flying about in a beautiful arc that splattered across the floor.

Her entire world crumbled. "Forgive me! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I'll take responsible! Your indecent desires, your lustful fantasies, I'll take responsible for all of them!" She cried, tears beginning to run down her cheeks. Words not being enough, her pussy suffered a miniature meltdown staining the makeshift mattress beneath her with her feminine nectar. "As your spiritual master! As your woman! As your cum dump! I'll-"

The build up inside of him was too great to fight, especially given the lovely, heavenly sight in front of his eyes. Ritsuka gritted his teeth as he rammed his member deep into the Servant's mouth. The fact that she'd gone on a heartfelt and emotionally volatile confession only made the deepthroating all the easier. In fact, it might have actually helped, feeding his bursting arousal. Throwing his head back, the Japanese Master immediately began to piston his dick in and out of her mouth. Mere seconds later and Ritsuka threw his head back, his member exploding in a white blast that had nowhere to go but Sanzang's mouth. Once it was out, he couldn't stop it; a part of him didn't even want to.

_BY THE BUDDHA HIMSELF, I CAN'T! I WON'T DENY THIS! BUDDHA FORGIVE ME, BUT I NEED THIS MAN'S ESSENCE! I NEED THIS NIRVANA! _Screamed the monk as she completely and utterly lost control and submitted to the sinful, lustful inferno. She thought she had done so before, but it had merely been a prelude, this was the true commitment. And Sanzang was all too happy to take it. While she held onto his legs and thigh, the Caster completely let her mind drift away, or rather, it was washed away by the divine nectar that flowed into her mouth. Even as her throat became fill, she did her best to keep her mouth open and on Ritsuka's dick. She didn't want to let go until he had nothing more left to give.

Sadly, the teenager had different plans as he removed his cock from her oral hole. He felt an odd mix of being light-heated yet doped up on raw adrenaline. The feeling wasn't entirely alien as he'd been through this in battle, and while running for his life against a number of threats. Minutes went by as he gathered his thoughts, and with them returned his strength. Actually, that returned upon glancing upward and getting a look at the cum-laden mouth of the Chinese Heroic Spirit.

Cum dripping from her mouth, staining her prayer bead necklace and top breasts, Sanzang looked like a divine beauty in his eyes, like she'd journeyed from the heavens. Just for him. She breathed out, droplets of streams of cum pouring from her mouth. She looked to her hands, then began to use them to scoop up the white substance. Ritsuka watched as she licked it all up with a cat-like glint in her eyes. He said nothing and merely watched, his member growing hard all the while.

This didn't go unnoticed. Sanzang stopped and looked to him with cum lines pouring down from her lips as she smiled. "My Master and spiritual disciple is a pervert." The line was delivered with a laugh that sounded like the tickling of bells.

Ritsuka's member erotically twitched as if to cement her statement. "A perverted master and student for a perverted Servant and monk, fitting pair, don't you think?"

"Mhm," Giggled the long-haired beauty. "Um, you've been staring at my breasts for quite some time, in fact, I'm sure that they've seduced you."

"That and your hips." Softly interjected the human.

Sanzang laughed as she moved into a kneeling position. "Ah, so you consider me the most beautiful woman in all of Chaldea then?" She watched him move in near slow motion, his arms wrapping around her waist and his lips slamming against her cum-stained lips. Her tongue jetted out meeting his immediately. They separated after what felt like hours of lip-to-lip contact. "They're…Ritsuka', they're-"

"Mine!" Growled the blue-eyed Master, suddenly throwing his body weight forward. It momentarily caught Sanzang off-guard; suddenly she was on her back with her beloved above her, peppering her with kisses like a hornet. Then he stopped and moved onto his real target.

A gasp was expelled from the Chinese woman's mouth as Ritsuka did not tear her bra away as she'd done to his boxers, instead, he merely moved them aside so that her nipples were on full display for the world, or rather, Ritsuka, to see. He wasted no time in attaching his lips to them, his hands melding and groping them like they were some sort of cooking dough. A reversal had happened, it was now his hands that held the warmth and her body that was cold, the transfer causing Sanzang's entire body to wiggle in excitement. Her mind completely departed from the real world; lifted onto a cloud of ecstasy the Chinese woman sailed above the material world. She was in heaven, true heaven.

What the Servant didn't know was that while she was sampling heaven, Ritsuka was still getting there. He'd suckled and kissed and toyed with his lover's breasts for close to ten minutes. His member was back to full hardness and rearing to go.

Holding her two mountains apart, Ritsuka mentally called to the delirious woman. He wanted her to be aware of what was to come. Her eyes briefly widened,; the teenager struck in that moment of awareness.

"AAHHHH!" They cried in perfect unison as the masculine rod and feminine mountains met one another. Breathing through his nostrils, Ritsuka took complete control of her boobs and began to rub them against his cock while thrusting the organ forward. He was completely dominant in the sensual act, and loved every second of it right down to the occasional grunts that came as he rocked his hips forward.

_R-R-Ritsuka's penis! It's…it's…m-more magnificent t-t-than I originally thought. H-How can that be? _Babbled the Caster from the shattered remains of her mind. _So warm…so flexible…I wonder, could this be Sukhvati? _Second by second, her vision dimmed and her mind further deteriorated. She was melting back into the sacred realm, or perhaps ascending to a higher level of it.

"I've…always wanted to titty fuck you…as far back as Camelot." Admitted the Japanese teenager. He was a young male with dreams and desires, in spite of the mammoth responsibilities he held. "Now that I can act them out…I'm going to do it! I'm going to use this titties however I please!" The declaration came out as a roar as he picked up his pace, practically blitzing the Servant beneath him.

"D-D-Do so…as you…wish…" Moaned the half-conscious monk. "I am…I am…your…wo…man…your…wo…man, Ritsu…Ritsu…" At the farthest horizon she could see, the tip of his cock manifested. Every second it edged closer to her, then pulled away, continuing on and on. Sanzang couldn't stand it, so she acted.

"Ooooohhh! A naughty, shameful little monk, aren't you!" Boasted the Japanese teen seeing the tip of his member now engulfed by the Caster's mouth. She was licking it again and again as if she were beating discipline into a disruptive disciple. It was highly arousing thus Ritsuka put more effort into his thrusts. There was now need to keep having Sanzang's boobs massage his cock, she'd taken over doing so with her own hands. Looking down, he saw a faint glint in her eyes, a spark of reason and rationality. He returned it with a grin.

Even as his cock pushed in and out of her mouth, the bubbling heroine managed to smile.

"Sanzangggg!" Thundered the last hope for humanity as his second load of the night was blown straight into the ruby-eyed woman's face.

The next ten seconds made her previous servicing of the teen look like a mere peck on the cheek. Sanzang shut her eyes, partially to avoid getting too much of the masculine nectar in them; enough of it was already dousing her face and breasts making it seem like she'd dived headfirst into the open sea. With it came a complete and total sweeping away of everything save for Ritsuka Fujimaru, the one other being she was willing to devote her life to. _Had _devoted her life to.

As the white liquid passed through the familiar line of her mouth into her stomach, Sanzang's body visibly shivered in euphoric delight. The tingling ran all the way through her breasts, which were still sandwiching her lover's dick thus the feeling was transferred into him. Ritsuka let out a heavy moan as he more tensely rocked his hips forward, pushing out the last of his cum directly into the Chinese woman's face. Even if his vision wasn't glazed over, it would have been impossible to clearly make out Sanzang's face; he'd came all over her burying her heavenly features under a creamy white mask.

Feeling light-headed himself, the teenager pulled himself out of the booby embrace, falling back on his ass. His chest rose and fell with his labored breathing, sliding back against the mattress, he spread out his arms to the side. Outside the temple walls beat the wind, now having greatly calmed down from the earlier stormy temperament it'd fallen under close to an hour ago. To him, all was serene outside and inside. Still, curiosity made him raise his head and observe the response of his Servant. Some of the most lustful and lewd desires he'd held inside of him had spilled out and he was worried about what repercussions there'd be for that.

Evidently there were none as Sanzang was already busy at work at cleaning herself up, licking up the cum that had spurted on her breasts and face. It was a hard task as he'd made quite a mess of her, but the ancient monk didn't seem to mind. She wore a dreamy expression on her face that never fell as she pushed and scooped up handfuls of cum then deposited them into her mouth. Ritsuka was completely enticed with the scene, unable to look away as she dined on his residue cum. Gradually, he became able to see her flushed cheeks.

"I'm a slutty little monk, aren't I, Ritsuka?" Was the first thing she whispered upon meeting his gaze.

"…Yes, you are…and you're going to get a whole lot sluttier, that is…if you want to keep going." He said after a few series of pauses. His own cheeks were rapidly burning with heat as he alternated between looking at her and looking elsewhere. Even then, his cock twitched, quickly regaining its original rigid-nature mere minutes after emptying itself into the Servant's titties and face. Truthfully speaking, Ritsuka would say that he had only used up "half" of his sexual energy. Again, he'd kept quite a bit repressed as not to drive Sanzang away or worse, break their relationship beyond repair.

In some odd twist, the universe had rewarded him for all that he'd been through with a woman apparently as equally lewd as him. With a body that tended to drive him completely over the edge.

Said body crawled toward him, cum-stained breasts swaying all the while. Sanzang's labored breathing echoed through the room like the past thunder in spite of its gentle quietness. For a woman who claimed to be an emissary of peace and enlightenment, she moved like a demon of seduction. Perhaps he had corrupted her more than he'd originally thought.

"I am many things, most of them rather pathetic and unworthy of praise…but when alone…when it is the two of us," she said moving onto his waist, her hands slowly encircling his neck as his held her by the hips. "I am your woman, yours to do with as you wish. Take me as your own, turn me into your personal whore if you wish, Ritsuka. Should the 'sword' I be pierced with be yours…then I can descend into even Naraka without regrets."

Those words had his cock go from recovering to outright revival. Doubtlessly, the Caster felt it as her whole body shook from the touch of the erect member. "You won't be falling into that realm, not as long as I'm here." Locking eyes, he gave her one last chance to back out. She refused to take it. "I'm going to ascend into the heavens, and I'm taking you with me, Sanzang!" Flipping them over, he didn't need any prior planning or thought to angle his cock right before her entrance. His right hand throbbing as much as his groin, he moved her lingerie out of the way revealing her soaking wet snatch. Ritsuka heedlessly thrusted his member into the hungry hole.

"AAAHHHHH! R-R-RITSUUUKA!"

He stopped to savior the feel of her wet walls constricting around his cock, they were curious as they'd never felt anything like it, not during her life nor her time as a Servant. All that had just radically changed. Knowing what he had to do, the human pushed further, ripping through the hymen marking the monk's maidenhood. Another cry went out, this one lined with pain. Ritsuka dug his fingers into his love's hips as he leaned down and connected their lips. Pleased with the pain outlet, Sanzang eagerly returned the kiss, her own nails lightly digging into his back. Though a part of him wanted to dive right in, pound the Servant's pussy until it was overflowing with his cum, but Ritsuka held himself back. He'd do that eventually, but before his lover had grown accustomed to being filled up inside.

Several hot and long breaths passed through the Chinese woman's lips before her body began to reach some form of stability. Once that stability had been achieved, she let Ritsuka know with a roll of her hips.

The key was turned and the beast burst out to ravage her.

"Ahhhh! That's it! Ooooh! B-Buddha Almighty, I-I never knew something could feel so good!" Screamed the stockings-clad Caster near nonstop as she found herself on the receiving end of her first and most certainly most fulfilling fucking she'd ever experienced. Her Master, student, and lover wasn't wasting any effort in showing her the carnal pleasures that she'd so doggedly attempted to deny herself. Understandably, all that denial went out the window, or rather, off the mountain side.

Sanzang didn't think much of trying to get it back.

Again and again, her breasts bounced, rubbing up against the teenager's chest due to their proximity. It fanned an already roaring flame within the Japanese teen, who powered his member in and out of hungry pussy. All of it was a near perfect repeat of the earlier titty fuck, except this time the seventeen-year-old's cock was buried deep in the warm and thoroughly wanting inner walls of the Servant's pussy. Ritsuka could hear it howling for him, begging for him. He looked into Sanzang's lovely, hazy ruby-red eyes with a proud grin. She smiled back at him and wrapped her sensual legs around his waist.

"AAHHHH! MORE! MORE!" Thundered the fist-using Caster near arching her back off the bed, partially thanks to Ritsuka practically cradling her in his arms.

"Such a lewd woman, aren't you…Sanzang?" Whispered the Japanese teen, never once letting up in his thorough pounding of the woman beneath him. Oddly enough, he liked the feel of her legs around his waist, practically squeezing him for more; he was all too happy to give it in the form of ever-increasing thrusts. "Take it, take my cock and don't think about anything other me!"

"YES! I WILL! I PROMISE IT!" What she'd just done was break a sacred oath that she'd said she'd see her soul erased from the wheel of incarnation before breaking. Seconds went by in sweet euphoric bless and nothing helped, nothing bad anyway.

Somewhere in the far recess of her mind, Sanzang began to think that perhaps she'd been sent to Ritsuka by the Buddha himself. Perhaps as a kindness to him…and maybe her.

"Cum! I'm going to…" Came Ritsuka's strained voice as they barely separated, their tongues still lapping against one another.

The Caster very much didn't want him to let go, not now, not ever. "Do it! Cum inside of me! Fuck me! Bred me as you wish!"

"THEN TAKE IT! TAKE IT ALLLL!"

"YEEESSSS!"

All of the yoga paid off in that once beautiful moment his cum burst right into the Caster's horny vagina. White liquid burst from her walls as they clapped down hard on the meaty rod that had been inserted straight into the Chinese woman's beautiful, gorgeous, sweat-covered body. Sanzang's body arched off the ground forming a perfectly organic crescent, even as her entire body shook from the erotic explosion. Her ruby-red eyes literally rolled back into her head. Meanwhile, Ritsuka held her almost possessively above the floor, his dick shooting thick ropes of cum into her pussy. He'd pushed so deep that he was ninety-nine percent sure that he'd hit her womb.

_If she weren't a Servant…she'd be pregnant with my child. Pregnant…_Letting the thought bounce around in the air, the Master slowly lowered the long-haired Caster back down onto her back, but his member remained buried core-deep within her. Sanzang's walls had yet to release him, and he wasn't in the mood for coming out of her to be entirely honest. His member thusly continued to ejaculate inside of her, further marking her as his woman. Running through the Chinese Servant was an undercurrent of near heavenly relief at the thought. Gradually, her legs stopped shaking fell off from his back, falling back to his sides. Still, they occasionally shook when his load proved larger than expected.

"I…think…I…can get used to this, that is…if it's with you, Ritsuka." Sung the now sullied monk with a dreamy expression on her face.

Lifting her up, the human grinned. "It'll always be with me. No one else will touch you as I have…and I won't offer myself to anyone else but you. I'm your responsible in every sense of the word. And also," Suddenly, his member was pulled out of Sanzang, much to her displeasure. Her displeasure was quickly replaced by surprise as she found herself being pulled up and dragged along the floor to the far right corner of the room. Through one of the cracks in the wall and ceiling the now cleared night sky complete with stars could be seen. It gave her something to look at as he positioned her hands against the wall with her backside presented to him. "You're my responsibility, you and the children you'll eventually bear me."

Sanzang's eyes widened at the implications, and her heart raced. It wasn't in fear, rather, it was in _excitement_. Her pussy quivered as if it could sense the short distance between it and Ritsuka's member.

Looking back at him, she reaffirmed her earlier declaration. "Do to me as you-yaaaahhhh!"

"Damn right that's what I'm going to do to you!" Snarled the seventeen-year-old rocking his dick in and out of the Servant's vagina. He'd had two go-rounds at this and liked to believe he'd learned fast. Helping was the undeniable fact that Sanzang's pussy was still incredibly warm form their earlier intercourse. Ritsuka was somewhat happy for that. "Now that I have you, Sanzang…I don't want to let you go!"

"Then don't!" Howled the fair-skinned beauty feeling white-hot fire once more sweeping through her body. There was only so long she could hold out against the aggressive fucking her lover was giving her. Her ability to speak coherently was fading fast as her mind was rapidly departing to the realm of carnal pleasure. "Hold me! Fuck me! Bred me! Do whatever you wish to me as your woman! I will bear it all!"

The ancient temple was filled to the brim with the lewd sounds of the couple consummating their relationship, a sin in the eyes of the devout, but a moment of triumphant for those who longed for companionship and pleasure. After so long, Sanzang had moved into the latter category, and she couldn't be any happier for it. The ruby-eyed woman let that be known in her thunderous shouts and pants, all of which seemingly overshadowed Ritsuka's own masculine grunts as he pounded her pussy like his life depended on it. Even after close to two hours of sex, the burning hot flame of lust and love within him had yet to burn itself out. No, it wasn't finished scorching him or the woman whom he held onto with a vice grip.

Their bodies pulsed in tandem with one another, further proof that what they were doing wasn't as wrong as they initially believed. It further fueled their actions as Sanzang dug in while Ritsuka gave the final consecutive pushes brought the tip of his member slamming into her core for the second time.

"RITSSSUUKKAAAH!"

"SAAANZAAANNNG!"

Once more, the human's juices had a straight shot into the Servant's womb, rushing through the linear path. The journey inside lit explosives within her body, and the destination's achievement was like the sun igniting within her. Rolling across her with erotic flames that threaten to burn away her very being, or perhaps revitalize it as the Chinese woman felt an odd but highly invigorating sense of liberation consume her. It was almost like a butterfly emerging from its cocoon. While she refused to see her faith as any sort of shell or restraint, Sanzang could finally acknowledge that there were other things in life to be adorned, praised, and loved.

Like the man whose essence was being near mechanically pupped into her. Gradually, he'd been ascending a long and winding road that had ended with him standing on even ground with the Buddha himself. She now had two people to devote herself to.

Albeit, only one of them was physically with her, and could sate her carnal urges.

"S-San…I…sorry, but I think I may have just oaddicted to you." Came the somewhat drained voice of the Japanese Master followed by a nervous chuckle.

Sanzang met it with a hearty laugh as she turned about to face him. Without a moment's hesitation, she leaned back and stole a kiss from his lips. "That is…expected, you are after all quite a lewd and spiritually impure disciple…but you are mine none the less." Her speech was slurred and her eyes dreary. A line of drool ran down the left corner of her lip. Ritsuka couldn't help but be a bit aroused seeing it. His cock twitched, and correspondingly Sanzang's body trembled. "B-Be…sides…you…are not the only spiritually impure one. I…am…as well, but…I am yours to taint…to corrupt…to love as you see fit, Ritsuka. My…my…"

The teenager's lust-addled mind blazed to life. Suddenly, he removed his member from her vaginal silt and aligned it near perfectly with her anal hole while moving her undies out of the way. Sanzang was aware of the sudden action as evident by her quick hush of breath, yet she made no attempt to impede him.

_Do it. _

"A slutty monk like you deserved to be fucked like a good slut…don't you think!" Barked the seventeen-year-old ramming his cock deep into the Servant's ass electing possibly the sharpest cry he'd ever heard from her.

"YEEEESSSS!" She didn't care if the gods and Buddha in heaven could hear her, let them. Sanzang had made her choice and she was going to live with it, proudly at that. "TAKE IT, TAKE MY FINAL HOLE, MY LOVE!"

Take it he did, Ritsuka went made in pounding his member as hard as he possibly could into the delectable ass of the formerly devout monk. It seemed that her faith no longer lay with the Buddha, it now lay with him. There was something darkly wicked about that idea that turned him on and drove him to push harder and deeper into the Servant's anal hole. Her screams rose in volume, they were heartfelt pleas for him to do more, to "desecrate" her asshole as he'd done to the rest of her body. His blood racing, Ritsuka did exactly that, gripping the hips of the Caster with such strength he was surely going to leave bruises.

Sanzang's own hands were leaving marks on the wooden pillar she was clenching into, that her breasts were rubbing up against. She'd bene pushed headlong into the sensual Nirvana that she refused to partake, that she had abstained from ever entering. It now felt very much like the only heavenly domain that she ever wanted to ascend to. Best of all, the lord if that heaven had uplifted her into the sensual realm and was holding her there. Bathing her in his luxurious splendor. The radiance grew stronger and stronger, searing her flesh to the bones all the way to her core.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The final torrent of cum came, blasting the anal valley of Sanzang's ass forever staining her, and marking her as Ritsuka's. Feeling the quiver in her ass cheeks, Ritsuka swelled with masculine and even sinful pride as he held the trembling Servant in his arms.

_Buddha, forgive me. _Whispered the red-faced teenaged human while holding the Chinese Caster. With the last of her strength, she pushed off of the wall, becoming fully reliant on him to remain upright. All the strength had gone from her legs as trails of sticky white cum poured down her legs, from both of her holes. _But she is __**mine**__ now. Her body, her soul…it's all…_ Sanzang's head again rolled back to the side, her ruby-colored eyes finding his aquamarine eyes. Another kiss followed between them ending in their separation, and the end of the night's festivities.

He was equal parts surprised and equal parts amused in how the Caster slipped into the realm of unconsciousness before his eyes. Ritsuka had always found the sleeping face of the ancient monk to be one of the cutest things in the world; in their current positions, their current states of mind, she looked almost like a sleeping beauty. A part of him demanded that he throw her onto the floor and continue to fuck her senseless, but he restrained himself, pushing the urge back. Shuddering, he removed himself from Sanzang's pussy then scooped her up in his arms. He still had some energy to burn, but he could see that their first coupling had been drained Sanzang for the night. They could continue in the morning, or when they returned to Chaldea.

Carrying her back over to the makeshift bed, he moved her under the covers, not bothering with their clothing. He looked back to make sure that the Bounded Field he'd placed around them was still holding before moving under the covers himself.

Within seconds, an arm was wrapped around him, near protectively. Chuckling, the human returned the favor.

The next day upon regrouping with everyone else, they naturally received a lecture from Da Vinci about "going off radar". All the pair did was smile. There were so many things hidden behind their expressions, things that only they would know. And would continue once they returned home.

* * *

"And that's enough for today! You're all more than welcome to practice on your own before our next group session, in fact I encourage it!" Declared the Chinese Servant as the dozen or so occupants of the room rose and began to collect their things so they could depart. It had been refreshing evening, one filled with spiritual mediation and exercising that she could see had done its job. It was such a great relief to see the relaxed and even relieved expressions on the workers and even Servants as this day's seminar came to a quiet and appropriate end.

Of course, the seminar's end meant that she was now on her personal time.

"You know, I really do think that one day you'll make a great yoga instructor." Chimed the voice of Chaldea's sole Master.

Sanzang had grown used to his little sneaking around. Granted, she still preferred it for him to be within her visual line of sight. "You've been hanging around Kotaro and that fist-totting martial artists too much."

Ritsuka's grin was practically ear-to-ear. "Hey, you say that now, but when push comes to shove, you're pretty grateful for those skills I've acquired from people like them, aren't you?"

Alone in the empty exercise room, Sanzang allowed herself to do something she rarely did in front of others. Laugh and smile, then happily jump into the arms of her human lover. Given his acquired strength, he caught her with ease and practically swung her about. It had been close to four days since they'd had some time together. A secret relationship hadn't exactly been what either of them had in mind, but they preferred it that way to stave off unwanted questions regarding where they were and what they were doing. And perhaps the little…oddities in their moods and clothing.

"So, my Master and disciple," began the close combat-inclined Caster. "Since you have been away, I must admit…I have had some rather…unclothe thoughts and desires, and I imagine you have too."

"Right you are, San, luckily for the both of us, I think I know a way to cleanse them." Seeing her eyes light up, he stole a kiss from her, one that went on longer than he'd intended as her arms wrapped around his neck. "And I know a place for that cleansing to take place."

Sanzang giggled all the way to his room, or what was rapidly becoming _their _room. Some expansion of space had been needed for a…variety of reasons, but one thing that had changed was the sturdiness of the Master's bed. That had to be reinforced as the two made near daily journeys to Sukhavati, and would continue to do so until their souls passed from the mortal realm into the afterlife, bound as together.

* * *

**Japanese teenager meets ancient genderbent Chinese monk, seduces her while she unknowingly seduces him, then proceeds to bang each other in an abandoned temple until one falls unconscious thus beginning their relationship. More news at eleven. **

**For a little background, a Yeren, aka "Chinese Wildman", is a legendary creature from the western Hubei province of China. It's pretty much the Chinese equivalent of Bigfoot and has rapidly become a favorite mook monster for me to write about. **

**Sukhavati means "Land of Bliss" in Sanskrit. It is the western pure land in Mahayana Buddhism; naturally, it has other titles in various languages such as Japanese and Korean which all amount to the same thing, a land of pure joy/delight/bliss thus explaining why Sanzang mentioned it. She had a pretty good reason for bringing it up, don't you think? **

**This one makes my eighty-fifth story. Five more and I'm at ninety; fifteen more and I'll have made one-hundred. Gotta say, it was a tad more fun than expected writing a devout character completely losing themselves to their lustful feelings and whatnot, kind of like writing Ritsuka and Martha. Anyways, I do think Ritsuka and Sanzang would make for a cute couple as you'd have the Master doing most of the fighting and the Servant…well, she can step up when it counts. In an odd way, Ritsuka's journey can be compared to a spiritual pilgrim like what Sanzang went on, gathering disciples and overcoming dangerous obstacles and gaining some spiritual insight and enlightenment, and giving some out to those who follow him. Just some thoughts of mine. **

**The next lemon in the lineup is going to be a Holiday special and will be a sequel lemon. Until then! **


End file.
